You Promised
by StellarSophie
Summary: Antonio breaks up with Lovino, thinking it was for the best. Of course, he's wrong. Can the regretful Spaniard fix what he broke, or is it too late? Spamano.
1. Chapter 1

**Name**: You Promised  
**Pairing**: Spain x Romano  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: Language, angst and some sad shit.  
**Summary**: Antonio breaks up with Lovino, thinking it was for the best. Of course, he's wrong. Can the regretful Spaniard fix what he broke, or is it too late? Spamano.

(This will be a two-shot)

* * *

"Lovino Vargas..." Antonio gulped as he spoke the name of his lover. He had called the Italian to his house, telling him that he needed to say something 'important'

Lovino felt his stomach churn, The look in Antonio's eyes wasn't good. In fact, it looked almost sad. "W-What is it?" He asked, stuttering out of worry.

Antonio took a deep breath. "Look lovi... I didn't want to have to ever do this but..." He paused, stepping closer to the Italian. "I think... I think we should break up."

"Y-You what? B-But..." Lovino was stunned, unable to speak the words that were trying so desperately to escape his mouth. He tried to comprehend what Antonio had said to him. There was no possible way it could be true.

"Its just... I love you, but I feel like all we do is hurt each other..."

Lovino's fists clenched. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that you love me when it was all just a lie."

Antonio reached his hand out to the younger male. "Lovi..."

"You don't have the right to call by that fucking pet name any more." He growled, trying to fight off the tears that threatened to fall out. He pushed the Spaniard's arm away from him.

Antonio's eyes went wide. This wasn't what he had expected at all from Lovino. "Lovino, listen..." He tried to step closer again.

The Italian shook his head and backed away, prepared to make a run for his car if things got too bad. "Stupid... stupid stupid..." he mumbled under his breath, hanging his head down and hiding his face with his hair.

The Spaniard's mouth was agape as he saw a few tears drip down and onto the grass. "Please just-"

Lovino nearly screamed at the top of his lunges as he looked up and met Antonio's eyes. "N-No! You said we'd always be together!... Y-You promised..."

Before Antonio could respond, Lovino had bolted out of the backyard where they stood and ran for his car. Fingers trembling, he took out his car keys and got into his car, starting the engine and sped away from Antonio's house as fast as his car would let him. Now that he was alone, he let all of his tears pour out. "Fucking idiot..." He cried out, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

The tears began to sting, causing the Italian's vision to become blurred. But, he couldn't care less right now. All that mattered was getting as far away from Antonio as possible. He held his head down as he drove, no longer having the strength.

Antonio couldn't contain his emotions any longer. The Spaniard yelled loudly out of self-hatred, kicking over the watering can he had used earlier. Then, he turned his rage out onto his beloved tomato plants, pulling a few of them out before falling to his knees. He felt his own tears drip down his face as he held his face in his hands. "H-How could I do that... I'm a monster...L-Lovi does love me... What was I thinking..." Full of regret, he literally collapsed to the ground in a ball.

And then, Antonio heard something he'd never want to hear; a car slamming on its brakes before crashing.

_'Lovino...'_

* * *

**AN:** Back in June, I had a vivid dream that played out almost exactly like this story. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! It's short because my dream ended with the car crash.

What kind of ending should I write? Sad or happy? If you want, I could write both a sad and happy ending.

The next chapter will be out whenever I get ideas and hopefully it won't take too long.

_Reviews make Sophie happy._  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Sad Ending

**AN**: This took longer than I wanted it to... Sorry about that. I had a really severe case of writers block and literally couldn't concentrate on anything. Anyway, I decided that I'm going to do both the sad and happy endings. This is the sad ending.

**Warnings**: Remember this is _SAD_!

Song I was inspired by: _Lover Dearest _by _Marianas Trench_. (I had it on repeat while I wrote this)

* * *

"H-He's going to be okay, right? Right?!" Antonio asked the nurse, his face only inches from hers. His green eyes were bloodshot from crying and worry. He had been at the hospital for nearly five hours now, but so far, Lovino had not woken up.

The nurse gave him a half smile. "We really don't know sir. We really don't." She gave his hand a little squeeze before turning and leaving.

Antonio looked at Lovino, who was laying on the white sheets of the hospital bed wearing a silky white gown. His face looked so peaceful that the Spaniard had to wonder if he was dreaming. Occasionally his trademark curl would twitch. The majority of the Italian's body was wrapped with bandages, and some of his bones were broken.

"Lo siento... I'm so sorry Lovi..." He took a seat next to the bed and grabbed the other's hand. "I-I take everything back..." He didn't realize he was crying.

Once he reached the site of the crash, he frantically called 9-11 and an ambulance came for Lovino. He was so shaken up that he wasn't able to tell the police anything. All he managed to say was, 'I'm so sorry' or 'Lo siento Lovi...'

Suddenly, his train of thought was broken as he felt a hand tighten around his own. Upon looking up, he saw Lovino's hazel eyes were half open.

"A-Antonio?" Lovino mumbled, looking around. "W-Where the hell am I...?"

The Spaniard smiled widely. "Lovi.. Oh my God... I was so worried... How do you feel? I-I'm so sorry..."

"What... are you talking... about..." Lovino's eyes closed before opening again.

Antonio gulped. "You're in a hospital... Y-You crashed your car into a tree and-"

"Oh." Lovino replied, almost coldly. "I... remember everything now."

Much to Antonio's relief, Lovino didn't remove his hand from his own and instead tightened his grip. "Lovino... I take everything I said back... i wasn't thinking straight... I made a promise to you that I'd never let you go. I'd be with you forever... I was a fool for trying to break it... Please... Lo siento..."

"Anton-"

"No, listen, even if you want nothing to do with me after this, I will understand... Just please forgive me... I'm so sorry..." He looked at the younger male, whose face was showing no emotion but had turned a light shade of red.

Lovino's eyes drooped a bit more. "I-I Antonio..."

"Si?" He looked into Lovino's slowly closing eyes and realized what was going on.

Lovino took a shaky breath, pulling Antonio's hand to rest over his beating heart. "Antonio.. I want you to know that I-"

Antonio watched as Lovino let out one last breath before his eyes went dull. "L-Lovi..." He felt the Italian's chest. Nothing. There was no heartbeat. Lovino was gone.

As if on queue, Doctors and nurses came rushing past Antonio in a final attempt to bring him back. The Spaniard stood there, frozen and trying to take in what had just happened. He couldn't hear anything anymore. The only thing in his mind was his Lovino. His eyes were fixated on his love, desperate for any signs of life.

"I'm sorry, but he's gone."

No.

Lovino Vargas was

_Gone_.

~o~

"Hola Lovi." Antonio said with his cheerful smile. "I brought you some flowers. They are lilies..." He knelt down and placed the bouquet on the grass in front of Lovino's tombstone. "You know... I think about you everyday..." He wiped the corner of his eye.

He paused, reading the engravings that he had memorized long ago,

'_In loving memory of Lovino Romano Vargas, 1993 - 2012. Loving brother, grandson and friend.'_

"Lovino... I know you get tired of hearing it, but I'm truly sorry..." He thought of the Italian's last words. He was trying to tell him something, but it had been too late. "Whether you were going to say you hate me or love me, just know that either way I'd never stop visiting you..."

He paused before leaning in and kissing the soft grass before the grave. "Happy birthday, Lovino..." Antonio said, smiling one last time before standing up and departing.

Deep down, the Spaniard knew there was only one thing left to do. Move on.

* * *

**AN**: I hope I didn't make this too sad... xD I wrote this right before going to bed so i have no idea if it's any good... I hope you liked it~

Happy ending will arrive whenever I get around to it. Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
